The present invention relates to drums, and in particular to damping or muffling devices for snare drums.
Particularly when used in marching bands, the snare drum ideally exhibits a sharp stick articulation which is, however, diminished noticeably by unwanted overtones from the snare side drum head, particularly if the drum head includes Kevlar reinforcing.